


Walloping the Walrus

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Corey-Centric, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Euphemisms, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Euphemisms, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Texting, Verbal Sex, Wet Dream, cum, cum as lube, mmom, self love, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Corey didn’t like jerking off. It was awkward, unsatisfying, and kind of boring. On the other hand that Corey seldom put down his pants, being horny was great. Walking around with a semi, paying extra attention to hot guys, feeling full and sensitive under his clothes – he loved that! That’s why Corey only masturbated when hehadto, like if he was too horny to think straight.Mason changed his mind. He thought Corey was missing out on something important and encouraged Corey to pleasure himself. It had started during sex. Corey was balls deep in Mason one afternoon when, right in the middle of it, Mason had moaned, looked up at Corey, and with a broken expression asked, “Oh baby, you know what I want right now?”“What?”“I want you to cum on my dick. I want you to pull out and blow your load all over me so I can use it as lube.”Sneaky bastard! He hadn’t even asked Corey to jerk off. It had just been the most efficient way to oblige his request – whichfuck yeahCorey was going to do because that was hot!





	Walloping the Walrus

Corey didn’t like jerking off. It was awkward, unsatisfying, and kind of boring. On the other hand that Corey seldom put down his pants, being horny was great. Walking around with a semi, paying extra attention to hot guys, feeling full and sensitive under his clothes – he loved that! That’s why Corey only jerked off when he _had_ to, like if he was too horny to think straight and needed to study for a test. 

But there were better alternatives to masturbation. Sex was obviously Corey’s favorite, and finding guys who wanted to mess around was easy. Corey wasn’t smug about his looks. He got laid a lot simply because he was interested in guys, and most guys, himself included, were easy. Corey also wasn’t picky. Even if he wasn’t particularly attracted to a hookup partner, it was still more fun to fuck, suck, or get fucked and sucked, than to sit around his room staring at his computer screen and awkwardly fisting his dick. 

Another great alternative to jerking off: wet dreams. It was a rush waking up cumming, and the sex dreams that usually accompanied the wet dreams were awesome. Besides, Corey had been doing all his own laundry, sheets included, since before puberty, so there were no uncomfortable questions from his parents (as if they would notice anything he did anyway). Thus, if Corey was having a dry spell with sex, he was usually quite content to wait and let his body have a wet spell on its own. 

Jerking off was nowhere near as fun as getting off from sex or creaming himself in his sleep, but sometimes it was a necessity. About once a month when the timing of his sex or wet dreams didn’t work out, and he was too worked up to concentrate on something important, Corey would masturbate. During those times it was strictly a get-it-done type situation. He would find some hardcore porn, whip it out, jerk it at top speed, clean up, and go on about his business. He tried to keep the whole process under two or three minutes from pants down to pants back up.

Mason changed that. Mason had been a virgin until he and Corey started dating – which, what? Why would any gay guy be a virgin? It’s not that it bothered Corey, he just didn’t quite get it. Anyway, as a sixteen-year-old virgin, Mason had perfected the art of peeling the banana, basting the turkey, walloping the walrus (Mason had a lot of colorful terms, and honestly Corey enjoyed hearing them more than the act itself). Mason had thought Corey was missing out on something important, so he had encouraged Corey to pleasure himself, trying to a spark his interest in it.

Corey hadn't been aware of what Mason was doing at first. It had started during sex. Corey was balls deep in Mason one afternoon when right in the middle of it Mason had moaned, looked up at Corey, and with a broken expression asked, “Oh baby, you know what I want right now?”

“What?” 

“I want you to cum on my dick. I want you to pull out and blow your load all over me so I can use it as lube.” 

Sneaky bastard! He hadn’t even asked Corey to jerk off. It had just been the most efficient way to oblige his request – which _fuck yeah_ Corey was going to do because that was hot! 

The next time Mason had gotten Corey to jack off they were in the opposite position. Corey was sprawled on his back, legs spread and ankles hooked around the swell of Mason’s ass as he got pounded into happy town.

“Fuck, baby, your abs look so good.”

“Yeah?” Corey had flexed and wiggled lower on the bed, lower on Mason’s cock.

“Oh, yeah." Mason had bitten his lip. “Cum on ‘em for me. It’ll send me over the edge so fucking hard.”

And so Corey had wrapped his hand around his dick and painted his stomach for his boyfriend.

From there Mason had gotten even more devious. They had been in a Skype session one night and Mason had been non-stop talking dirty. Once he had gotten Corey sufficiently worked up, he took out his cock and angled the camera at his crotch as he wanked himself. Of course Corey had suggested that they continue their conversation in person, but Mason had moaned and said there wasn’t time. The next thing Corey knew, he was leaning back in his chair, naked and thighs spread as he smoked his doobie for Mason’s viewing pleasure.

Eventually Mason came clean on his own, as he was wont to do, and outright counseled Corey about the joys of battering his own ram, of firing his own trebuchet, of plundering his own enchanted kingdom (Mason had been playing medieval fantasy games online recently). Corey didn’t appreciated ye olde intervention because what he did with his pearly peasants was his own business. So what if Corey liked to keep his naughty knaves locked in the dungeon until the handsome knight, Sir Mason, could come along with his raging stallion and liberate them? Or until his dungeon became overcrowded and the milky masses escaped under cover of darkness? Corey was the sole ruler of his southlands and dammit, he got to decide how to govern his subjects! 

Mason conceded that Corey was indeed the king of his own castle, but insisted that polishing his crown was essential for keeping the head-of-state healthy. Then he cleared his throat and dropped the games as he leaned in and whispered into Corey’s ear about how hard he got picturing Corey lying in bed touching himself, and how thinking about Corey jerking off was one of his go-to fantasies to make himself cum.

That night as Corey recalled his boyfriend’s words, he found his hand sliding into his pajama bottoms. He wasn’t interested in jerking off, but he decided to send Mason a picture of what he was doing. It was fairly tame. All it showed was his hand disappearing into his cotton pants. Corey was going to leave it at that and go to sleep, but a couple of minutes later he got a reply from Mason.

Mason: _OMG, THANK YOU! This is what happened when I saw that..._

A moment later a picture came through. Mason was sprawled naked on his bed, puddles of creamy white jizz were pooled on his dark skin from his collarbone to his crotch. His thick, veiny dick was just soft enough to lay long and lazy across his lean, cum-coated stomach, its cleft tip wet and glistening. Corey almost came in his hand.

Mason: _You don’t have to...but I’d like it so much if you recreated that pic..._

Corey moaned and stared at Mason’s pornographic image as he pushed his pajamas down his hips and tucked his bunched up t-shirt under his chin, never taking his eyes off his phone. As he stroked himself, he thought about how _he_ had done that to Mason. It was almost like sex in a way. Corey wasn’t alone in his masturbation, and it wasn’t awkward. He was sexting his boyfriend.

Corey's orgasm snuck up on him. One second he was casually stroking himself, his attention firmly focused on what was in his _other_ hand, then suddenly he was whimpering and arching his hips from how _good_ his cock felt – like _really_ good, like shoved down someone’s throat or up their ass good. 

Thirty seconds later he was sending Mason a picture similar to the one he had gotten, except that Corey’s clothes were pushed away instead of removed, and Corey was making a thumbs up sign, his hand angled so Mason would be sure to see the cum clinging to the back of it. He felt weirdly proud of himself.

They fell into a rhythm over the next two weeks, taking turns sending each other x-rated cum shots on the nights that they didn’t have sex, and essentially challenging one another to recreate the pictures as closely as possible. 

Mason’s image was absolutely filthy tonight, and if Corey didn’t know better he’d have thought Mason had to have cheated on him to create it. The picture was a close-up of his ass as he hunched forward on hands and knees. His gorgeous backside was raised in the air and popped back, making his cheeks spread and exposing his _gaping,_ seemingly very well-fucked hole. Cum was dribbling over his opening and down his silky, smooth crack. Only the fact that the semen was obviously smeared rather than spattered kept Corey from freaking out. Well actually Corey _was_ freaking out, but not because he thought Mason was cheating on him.

Mason: _Pretending you did this to me..._

Mason: _Tomorrow night after our date…make it happen?_

 _God yes!_ Corey’s hands made a beeline for his dick. It was a habit now, and he loved it. There was just one problem. Corey really wanted to recreate that picture as accurately as possible for Mason but– 

Corey: _I don't have a dildo [frowny face emoji]_

Corey: _Will improvise. What can I use?_

Mason: _Please don’t. You could hurt yourself. Believe me, your tight little pucker is A-fucking-okay with me [winky face emoji]_

Mason: _Btw...guess who’s getting a naughty Christmas [present emoji]?_

Corey’s stomach tightened in anticipation. Two weeks ago he was barely using his hands on himself, now he was going to be getting toys to play with alone. Mason was so awesome for opening him up to all this. He wanted to get Mason’s imagination going before he sent him an actual picture. 

Corey: _Uh oh, just remembered it’s been awhile since I shaved back there [tongue out emoji]_

Mason: _I know...and thank you [blushing emoji]_

Corey laughed. Mason really was shy about this particular preference, at least when he wasn’t in the throes of sex or masturbation, and it was adorable. One night last month after Mason was very horned up and teasing Corey’s rim with his cockhead, he had confessed that he was a big fan of the short ring of dark hair currently lining Corey’s hole. He said it accented Corey’s entrance perfectly and made Mason even more desperate to get inside. Corey had left things natural back there ever since, and judging from the increasingly needy way Mason reacted every time he spread Corey’s ass, his preference was only getting stronger. 

Corey stacked books on his nightstand and propped his phone up, setting it on a timer then backing up to it on hands and knees so that he could send Mason a before-shot of his asscrack. 

Mason: _[staring face emoji]_

Mason: _Corey, your fucking hole…_

Mason: _This is the best pic of it yet! ...I’m jerking off again_

Corey: _Hoping you like it better with my cum rubbed allover it_

Mason: _OMG! I’m gonna nut as soon as I see that_

Mason: _But take your time. Make yourself feel good, baby_

Corey’s heart fluttered as he fluffed his pillows and lay back. He knew Mason meant it. Even though he was going to be hanging on the edge until Corey sent him the finished product, there was no rush. Mason liked leisurely playing with himself...and now so did Corey. 

He drew his knees up, his toes and the soles of his feet digging into the comforter as he spread his legs wide and arched his hips. This was how Mason liked him the best. Mason would be lying on his stomach between Corey’s legs, humping the mattress as he buried his face in Corey’s crotch. He’d start with Corey’s taint, lifting Corey’s balls and tonguing along the crease of his sack as he thumbed Corey’s perineum with increasing pressure. Once Corey was writhing and stroking himself, Mason would drift lower. His fingertips would play in Corey’s crack, teasing the patch of hair he liked so much until he gradually rubbed closer and closer to Corey’s hole and gently prodded it with a lube-slicked finger. Meanwhile his mouth would be sucking on the soft, delicate skin of Corey’s taint, planting sucking kisses and vigorous tongue flicks until Corey pleaded with him to sink lower and do that to his hole.

Sometimes he would and sometimes he wouldn’t. In Corey’s fantasy he didn’t. Instead he trailed kisses up Corey’s inner thigh and palmed Corey’s shaft with a forceful hand as he tapped the underside of Corey’s cockhead with rhythmic fingers. 

Corey’s hand would wrap around Mason’s and he would plead to be stroked. If Corey made his requests shameless and lewd enough, Mason _wouldn’t_ stroke him. Instead he would swallow Corey to the hilt, gagging on Corey’s length but never letting up as he fingered Corey’s hole and fondled his balls. 

Corey would gasp and moan, hips rising off the bed and legs spreading open as far as they would go in a desperate bid to give Mason unfettered access to his privates. He would tease Corey, bringing him to the brink of orgasm then denying him, over and over until Corey was thrashing his head and begging to cum.

Mason would pull off with a wet pop and tell him he had a decision to make. Did he want to cum in Mason’s mouth, in Mason’s ass, or in his own hand with Mason’s thick cock pounding his prostate?

“Hand. _Hand,_ ” Corey would plead, eyes squeezed shut as Mason kept working him over. “I wanna jerk off while you fuck me.”

“You wanna jerk off?”

Corey would nod frantically. “I love jerking off! Pound me while I make myself cum.”

Mason would penetrate him, hard and fast just the way Corey liked it. He wouldn’t let him catch his breath. He would snap his hips and yank Corey down into his thrusts. Mason would fuck with precision, every blow pummeling Corey’s prostate unless he missed on purpose to keep Corey off balance, prolonging his pleasure. When it was time they would share a look, a silent acknowledgment, and then Mason would pound him with renewed vigor, relentlessly drilling him over and over and drowning him in mind-shattering waves as Corey barreled toward his orgasm. 

Corey cried out and slammed his head against the pillow, his hand a blur as he was enveloped in blinding warmth. His cock spasmed violently and sent sparks surging through his groin and stomach as his prostate throbbed and his hole tightened. He erupted in dense, heavy ropes of cum. The first volley sprayed the underside of his chin, and it was _really_ good, but he could do better. He moaned and clenched harder around the pleasure, intensifying it and sending the second creamy rope spattering across his cheek and mouth. The next shot hit his clavicle and chest, followed by two more thick sputters that made his toes curl as they drenched his abs. He tapered off like a warm, gurgling fountain, little streams of cum trickling down his length and saturating his bushy, black pubes.

Corey licked the cum off his lips, his heart thudding in his chest and his breathing erratic. When at last he could lift his arm, he took a few pictures of his cummy torso to show Mason later. But not tonight. Tonight he had a specific pose to model and all the materials he needed to make it work. 

He gathered up as much semen as he could and carefully climbed to his knees. He spread his legs and leaned forward on the bed as he pushed his ass back and smeared jizz in his crack, making sure to coat his hole and the hair around it. Then he propped his phone up on his nightstand and used the timer to take a few pictures. When he was satisfied he sent the results to Mason and cleaned up with his discarded pajamas.

Mason’s response came in the form of a picture, this time a close-up of his crotch, which was covered in milky white. Mason was cupping his balls and angling his rigid member sideways to showcase the volume of his second load.

Mason: _I swear I came harder the second time...God your ass is hot [fire emoji]_

Corey: _And sticky [winky face emoji]_

Mason: _[laughing emoji]_

Mason: _Yeah definitely shower time here too_

Corey: _I’ll be thinking of you [winky face emoji]_

And Corey did. He thought of Mason once in the shower and then again before going to sleep.

Jerking off was awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
